


You Can't Fool Me

by peachyhills (akemomoka)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute Confession, M/M, Not Beta Read, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemomoka/pseuds/peachyhills
Summary: Mark was the perfect guy. Handsome, athletic, good student, great son, and had many friends; the type of man that is almost impossible to find. He was the ideal boyfriend for anyone who got interested in him. The catch is that he was never seen dating anyone. No flirting, no screenshots of texts, no nothing. This behavior wasn't common among his friends, who had at least three relationships in a period of 6 months. Donghyuck didn't believe he was all that wonderful and was committed to finding out the truth behind Mark Lee.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 110





	You Can't Fool Me

Mark was the perfect guy. Handsome, athletic, good student, great son, and had many friends; the type of man that is almost impossible to find. He was the ideal boyfriend for anyone who got interested in him. The catch is that he was never seen dating anyone. No flirting, no screenshots of texts, no nothing. This behavior wasn't common among his friends, who had at least three relationships in a period of 6 months. Donghyuck didn't believe he was all that wonderful and was committed to finding out the truth behind Mark Lee.

It all started when they first met in middle school. Mark was the oldest kid in their class since his parents decided to put him in school later than the norm. He was the kindest student his teachers could ask for, as his own mother liked to say "an angel sent from heaven directly into our lives." Donghyuck had just moved back from another country because of his father's job and was very estranged from his classmates, as the last time he saw them was over 5 years before. The teacher asked Mark to talk to him and try to make him more comfortable with the class, which worked out really well, as they become closer and closer. But it wasn't until 9th grade that they grew apart from each other; for no specific reason, really, they had just developed different tastes.

Once during biology class in 11th grade, the teacher assigned a project about genetics. The problem was that half the class was terrible at the topic, so he paired them up; one who was good at the content and one who wasn't that great at it. As the typical cliche, the two old friends ended up working together. They set a day and time to work on the project at Mark's house and when the day came along, everything happened as planned. Donghyuck got there around 5 pm and they started working; while Mark explained certain contents to him, Hyuck took notes of it. The youngest boy wasn't paying that much attention though; he couldn't resist the urge to observe how Mark's room was different than what he remembered. The single bed had changed into a queen one, with plain blue bedsheets instead of the old planet patterned one; the walls that were filled with posters of videogames before, now had sports ones. Everything had really changed, including the owner of the room. There was a new look in his eyes that Donghyuck couldn't let go of wondering what it was.

Now, Donghyuck was sitting in the cafeteria with his friends during lunch and discussing the new English teacher they got.

"But she is really scary!" Jaemin kept affirming as if his life depended on it.

"Are you kidding me? Of course you think she is scary, you stay on your goddamn phone half the class and the other half you sleep. She won't treat you nicely if you behave like that." Jeno defended Mrs. Peterson. "What do you think Hyuck?" As soon as he heard his name, he turned back to them. 

"What?"

"Are you gonna pay attention to us or do you wanna go lick Mark Lee's face? God, you're obsessed with him!" Complained the youngest of the three.

"Fuck off Nana. I'm not obsessed with him. It's just that he's got something off about him, ok? Jeno thinks that too."

"I do, but I don't invest all of my time trying to figure out what it is by staring at him..." Donghyuck pouted at the unpleasant answer from Jeno and turned away from them again. As soon as he did that, he couldn't help but notice that the topic of their conversation was looking at him, but looked away when he noticed Hyuck look at him.

"Yo, I think he was staring at me."

"Great fanfic, 3 out of 10 for the effort."

"No dude, for real! I guarantee that he was looking at me and then looked the other way when I looked at him." He started to think. Maybe he finally found out Mark Lee's secret. "Don't you find weird that for someone as popular and handsome as him, he never dated anyone?"

"What about that girl from the field trip?" Jeno remembered.

"That was just rumors. He only helped her find her lost earring."

"And the one from sophomore year?"

"She spread those rumors herself to win a bet. Her friends bet that if she could get him to kiss her they would pay her lunch for the rest of the year."

"The things people do for food." 

"You know that you're not any better right Nana?" Jeno mocked his friend, "don't you remember the time when I said I'd give you my taco if you gave me the answers for the homework?" He laughed while Jaemin denied as his life depended on it.

************

A few days passed by while Donghyuck couldn't forget what had happened at the cafeteria. The first night he wasn't able to sleep because of his insane curiosity; then the second night he started to dream about it, and the third night was just like the one before, and this happened over and over again until he decided to finally do something about it.

He remembered that on Tuesdays Mark had soccer practice after class. Fortunately, it was a Tuesday. When the bell rang at 2 pm, he patiently packed his things inside his backpack, telling Jeno and Jaemin to go home without him. After that, he walked to the field and sat on the top of the bleachers, with the intention of not getting hit while he did his homework. The boy texted his parents, letting them know he would be home later than usual, and went on to do what he had to.

It was a long wait, he couldn't deny it, but when the practice finally ended, Hyuck could see the other Lee walking towards him.

"What are you doing here this late?" He asked.

"Why don't you go take a shower first, then I'll wait for you to come out and we can talk." The younger stated. Donghyuck was confident that Mark would accept it, he knew the Lee was as curious as him.

************

As agreed, they met at the exit of the field when Mark came back from the shower, smelling much nicer.

"So..." the older started, "do you need anything?"

"Yes, actually. I wanted to ask you something." Mark gestured for him to keep going. "Are you into me?"

Donghyuck expected many reactions coming from the other, but he definitely did not expect, "Yes."

"Wait, I didn't think you'd answer me this straightforward. Are you serious? You're not joking, right?"

"Yes, I'm serious. No, I'm not joking." He kept very calm."It's been a while, and I know you noticed."

"Could you drop the bullshit? I'm freaking out here because now I know I was right, but I had my doubts about the theory in my mind. And out of nowhere, you admit you're gay?"

"Well, I don't think of my sexuality as something specific, I don't really label it so I don't limit myself to who I like. And also it's too complex to understand all explanations about it so I just go with the flow." 

"Ok, mister open mind, now why should I believe you?" Donghyuck asked almost angry, but his insecurity could be felt by the other.

"Well, I can't prove with words," Mark got closer to him, "but I can prove it otherwise," and even closer. When the younger noticed, they were close enough to feel each other's breath.

"Then do it."

Mark closed the space that separated them and touched lips with Donghyuck, who didn't think it was enough and tried to deepen the kiss. Needless to say that he succeeded in his later action. It wasn't the most perfect kiss he had by far, but it was comfortable, like something he could taste every now and then and never stop liking it.

************

The next day, Jeno and Jaemin searched for Donghyuck first thing in the morning, both really interested in the reason behind him staying at school.

"Well," he answered them, "let's just say that I discovered Mark Lee's secret."


End file.
